The present invention relates to the extension of battery lives for vehicles having a vehicle infotainment system. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle infotainment system, a motor vehicle and a method for preventing battery discharge.
Modern motor vehicles often have a plurality of electronic systems, the complexity of which has risen over the course of time. By way of example, many automobiles today are equipped with what are known as infotainment systems that, inter alia, control the multimedia system of the vehicle and often also comprise a navigation system. Further, these infotainment systems can also perform driver assistance functions or be coupled to a driver assistance system.
The infotainment system of a motor vehicle is usually operated by the battery of the motor vehicle, to which other, possibly essential, components of the motor vehicle, such as the starter, for example, are also connected.